¿What about a Threesome Zuzu?
by pixi-ice
Summary: LEMON! MADAZETSU, esto es lo que ocurre cunado juntas a Madara y a Zetsu dividido en dos en una habitación. MadaraXZetsu negro MadaraxZetsu blanco, el pobre Zetsu negro piensa que Madara prefiere a su otra mitad... ¿se equivoca? LEAN! ad: PWP


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, si no Masashi Kishimoto, YEAH! Si fuera mio Madara ganaría la guerra y no tendría tantas arrugas.

**ADVERTENCIA!:** **LEMON!** Básicamente…. PWP! (porn without plot o ¿plot? ¿What plot?)

**Nota:** Vale, escribí el "trio" ahora tu me debes un Madazetsu…. AYE!

**PAREJA:**

**MadaraxZetsu blanco**

**MadaraxZetsu negro**

**MadaraxZetsu (vamos)**

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**¿Threesome Zuzu-chan?**

Zetsu negro estaba sintiéndose cada vez más distante del Uchiha como si l prestara más atención a su otra mitad, y eso le causaba estar de mal humor, y eso le causaba pelearse, y pelearse les causaba separase, y separarse… les causaba este desastre…

-Oye… Zuzu… deberías ponerte de nuevo junto… ¿por qué os separasteis?-preguntó Madara viendo a Zetsu que se había separado en dos, ambas partes de él de brazos bruzados en la pared.

-Es que dice que se quiere ir… pues que se valla-dijo Zetsu blanco.

-**Fuiste tú el que empezó con la discusión.**

Madara le miró confuso y acarició la mejilla de Zetsu negro mientras ponía su mano en la cintura del blanco.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Madara y Zetsu negro le apartó la mano de su mejilla de una manotada.

Madara le miró un tanto dolido.

-Oye ¡tú! Deja a Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu blanco abrazándose al Uchiha-si tanto te quieres ir, lárgate-dijo Zetsu blanco llevándose a Madara con él.

El Uchiha de repente fue agarrado del otro brazo por el Zetsu negro.

-**Oye ¿quién dijo que Madara fuera tuyo?-**preguntó Zetsu negro

Zetsu blanco se abrazó a Madara, que no llevaba la máscara en ese momento.

-Eras tú el que apartaba su mano hace un momento-dijo Zetsu blanco.

Zetsu negro le miró enfadado y besó a Madara pillándole por sorpresa.

Madara tomó el control del beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de este y bajando su mano por la espalda de Zetsu negro, pero Zetsu blanco tiró de él y le besó.

Madara se separó del Zetsu más pálido y comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, haciendo que este gimiera.

Zetsu negro, frustrado, besó el cuello de Madara, el cual le cogió y junto a ambos Zetsu sujetándoles por la cintura.

El Uchiha les miró un momento antes de lamer el cuello de ambos.

El Zetsu más oscuro se mordió el labio y gruñó mientras que el pálido gimió el nombre el Uchiha.

Madara llevó a ambos a la cama y les sentó juntos colocándose encima de Zetsu blanco quitándole la camisa y lamiendo su piel desnuda, mientras este jadeaba.

Zetsu negro que miraba con recelo la escena, cada vez más convencido de que a Madara no le gustaba esa parte de él, sintió como el Uchiha pasaba su mano por encima de su entre pierna acariciando su creciente erección, en ese momento se puso rojo, y se tragó un gemido.

Cuando Zetsu negro termino con rastros de saliva por todo el cuerpo Madara se situó encima del Zetsu negro y subió su mano desde su entre pierna hasta la camisa quitándosela y besando su piel al descubierto, hasta llegar a sus pantalones de los que se deshizo hábilmente.

Madara en ese momento le quitó los bóxers al Zetsu más claro e introdujo el miembro de este en su boca, haciendo que se pusiera inevitablemente rojo y gimiera más alto que antes.

Mientras el Uchiha introdujo su mano en los bóxers del otro masturbándole. Zetsu negro de nuevo evitó que ningún sonido escapara de su garganta.

Mientras Zetsu blanco no paraba de gemir y se agarraba a las sabanas fuertemente.

"**¿Por qué siempre favorece más a esa parte de mi?"** se preguntó Zetsu negro.

En ese momento Madara dejó el miembro de Zetsu blanco a un lado e introdujo en su boca el de Zetsu blanco.

-**¡Ah**!-no pudo evitar gemir el más oscuro.

-Madara… por favor…-decía el más pálido seductoramente.

Zetsu blando trataba de calmar su respiración, mientras la boca del Uchiha le hacía querer gritar alto su nombre.

Por su lado Zetsu blanco bajó su mano hasta su entre pierna para masturbarse pero Madara dejó a Zetsu negro y apartó su mano.

-Zuzu… ¿Quién dijo que te pudieras tocar? ¿Eh?-preguntó Madara seductoramente haciendo que se pusiera muy rojo.

Zetsu negro suplicaba en silencio por orgullo la atención de Madara que ahora mismo tanto necesitaba.

Madara por su parte comenzó a dejar marcas posesivas en el cuello de Zetsu blanco, obviamente eligió la mitad donde serían más evidentes estas marcas.

El Zetsu más claro le abrazó susurrando su nombre.

Zetsu negro se acercó a Madara abrazándole y este besó su cuello.

Madara en un momento tumbó completamente a ambos sobre la cama, las dos mitades jadeantes y necesitadas de atención.

Madara puso cada una de sus manos en la mejilla de uno de los dos, deslizándola cuerpo abajo.

-me pregunto quién será el primero que me suplique…-dijo Madara seductoramente pasando su mano por la erección de ambos haciendo que gimieran al unisonó.

Zetsu blanco de repente se sentó sobre la cama cambiando se posición.

-Madara… por favor…-dijo

Madara besó sus labios.

-¿por favor qué?-preguntó el Uchiha que se estaba divirtiendo más que nunca.

Y es que hoy debía de ser el día de suerte del moreno, tenía un Zetsu totalmente rojo suplicándole que le hiciera suyo y otro jadeando sobre la cama.

Zetsu se puso muy rojo al oír esto y Madara sonrió recostándole sobre la cama de nuevo.

Madara puso tres dedos en la boca de Zetsu negro y repitió la misma acción con él más pálido.

Zetsu negro siseó algo, enfadado y después decidido introdujo los dedos en su boca, por su parte el blanco los humedeció, aun dudoso.

Zetsu negro sacó los dedos del Uchiha de su boca.

-**No necesito eso Madara-**dijo el más oscuro.

El Uchiha elevó una ceja en cuestión.

-¿seguro que no te dolerá?

Zetsu negro, negó, decidido y el Uchiha colocó las piernas de este en una posición no muy cómoda, e introdujo su miembro.

Mientras sacó los dedos de la boca de Zetsu blanco e introdujo el primero en su interior sacando a ambos lados un largo gemido.

"no es justo" pensó Zetsu blanco mientras el dedo de Madara exploraba su interior.

Zetsu negro mientras, incapaz de tragarse los gemidos cada vez lo hacía más fuerte.

Mientras el Uchiha introdujo un segundo dedo en Zetsu blanco, apenas la punta de este más bien, haciendo que el más claro tratara de bajar para introducirlos de lleno en él.

Madara sonrió antes el grado de necesitado del Zetsu más pálido y al ver como se corría el Zetsu negro, rápidamente sustituyó sus dedos por su miembro en el interior del Zetsu blanco.

Zetsu Negro jadeaba, mientras que el blanco gemía a cada embestida hasta que Madara se vino en su interior y después él.

El Uchiha se tumbó cansado entre ambas mitades y pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada uno atrayéndolos hacia él.

Las dos mitades descansaron su cabeza sobre el pecho del Uchiha que cerró los ojos.

-Zuzu… te quiero-dijo el Uchiha cansado cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer dormido.

Madara despertó gruñendo de placer al sentir una mano moviéndose peligrosamente por su entrepierna y algo húmedo en su cuello.

-Zuzu…-dijo medio dormido el moreno.

Zetsu negro extendía su mano masturbándole mientras que la otra mitad, que ahora estaba de color rojo en vez de blanco besaba su cuello tímidamente.

Madara sin poder resistirse a los encantos de la mitad más clara le llevó directo a sus labios, e introdujo su lengua explorando la cavidad del chico.

Zetsu negro por su parte fue apartado de la entrepierna del Uchiha.

El moreno dejando respirar a Zetsu blanco comenzó a besar a su mitad más oscura.

-m… ¿Qué era lo que pretendías?

-y… y…yo-dijo Zetsu, rojo acomodándose en el pecho de Madara mientras ocultaba su cara.

-**solo te devolvíamos el favor**-dijo Zetsu negro.

Madara le miró incrédulo y sonrió, besando el cuello de ambos.

-de… déjame ocuparme de ti-dijo Zetsu blanco rojo bajando su rostro hasta la erección de Madara.

El más pálido, ahora rojo introdujo el miembro de este en su boca.

Madara gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco, y luego miró a Zetsu negro sentado a su lado y sonrió divertido.

-Zuzu… ni si quiera te he tocado y mira como estas.

Zetsu negro avergonzado trató de cubrir su miembro pero el Uchiha lo tomó en su boca.

-n… Madara… no… se supone que… ¡AH!-gimió Zetsu negro incapaz de detener al Uchiha.

Zetsu blanco lamió de arriba abajo el miembro de Madara y este gimió contra Zetsu negro.

Zetsu blanco abandonó el miembro de Madara y comenzó a besar su pecho.

Madara soltando el miembro de Zetsu negro pasó su mano por el verde pelo del más clarito, y Zetsu negro por el otro lado lamía su abdomen.

-m… déjame yo comencé antes… ¡AH!-dijo Zetsu blanco que quedó callado cuando Madara, sin poder contenerse, le comenzó a masturbar haciendo al chico caer rendido sobre su pecho.

Mientras Zetsu negro notando una presión in crescendo (termino musical).

Zetsu blanco quería liberarse de la mano de Madara pero al igual que a su otra mitad le era imposible.

De repente Zetsu negro gimió inesperadamente al notar un dedo del Uchiha introducirse en él.

El moreno abandonó el miembro del blanco, disfrutando de las vistas, de cómo su parte más oscura gemía sobre su abdomen.

Zetsu negro aprovechó la oportunidad para situarse, cada pierna a un lado del Uchiha, sobre su entrepierna y auto penetrarse haciendo a ambos soltar un largo sonido.

Zetsu negro se acomodó más cerca de Madara, mientras este colocaba su otra mano libre sobre la cadera de Zetsu llevando así el ritmo de este.

Madara reprimiendo sus gemidos comenzó a besar profundamente a Zetsu negro.

Mientras Zetsu blanco aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos de cadera, subiendo y bajando mientras no podía contener sus gemidos, y Madara acabó gruñendo de placer.

-Ma… Madara…-decía Zetsu blanco.

Madara introdujo otro dedo en la entrada del Zetsu negro haciendo que este gimiera y se abrazar fuertemente a él clavándose las uñas.

El moreno aguantando como podía las ganas de atar a Zetsu blanco y hacerle todas esas cosas que le estaban viniendo a la mente, trataba de soportar la excitación de ver a este gimiendo su nombre mientras saltaba sobre él.

Mientras tenía que aguantarse las ganas de hacerle lo mismo al Zetsu negro que gemía con solo sus dedos.

-¡AH!-gimió Zetsu blanco mientras Madara se inclinaba para besarle y ambos se corrían reprimiendo sus gemidos contra la boca del otro.

Madara introdujo un dedo más dentro de Zetsu y este le arañó al Uchiha, que por su parte le mordió el cuello a Zetsu blanco.

-Ma… Madara me voy a venir…-dijo Zetsu negro.

Mientras Zetsu blanco cayó desfallecido en el pecho de Madara mientras este tocaba su cuerpo desnudo, y Zetsu emitía leves gemidos al sentir las manos de este por todo su cuerpo.

Entre Zetsu blanco, que al final había caído a su merced dejándose hacer de todo sin poder evitarlo y Zetsu negro gritando su nombre por la habitación, Madara no tardó en tener de nuevo una erección.

-Ponte a cuatro patas-le susurró a Zetsu negro al oído, mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de este.

Zetsu negro, que había perdido todo control sobre sus actos hizo lo indicado siguiendo las órdenes de Madara al pie de la letra.

El Uchiha por su parte dio una lamida al cuello de la mitad blanca y se sentó sobre la cama.

Madara introdujo poco a poco su miembro torturando al lado más oscuro de su novio, para luego comenzar a envestirlo cada vez más rápido.

Madara mientras con una mano en la cintura de Zetsu negro marcaba el ritmo de las envestidas, pasaba la otra una y otra vez por cada recoveco del cuerpo desnudo de Zetsu blanco.

El pobre chico de color más claro desesperado vio que Madara se había distraído un momento en su tarea de acariciar su cuerpo disfrutando de cómo su otra mitad gemía de placer, algo no muy usual, y bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna para comenzar a masturbarse.

Madara justo paseaba la vista por el cuerpo del Zetsu blanco cuando le vió en semejante tarea y alejó su mano inmediatamente haciendo que el otro gimiera.

-Por favor Madara… m… hazme lo que tú quieras pero necesito…

Madara en ese instante se corrió en el interior de Zetsu negro que se vino unos segundos después.

El moreno sacó su miembro del interior del más oscuro y sonrió besando el cuello de Zetsu.

-¿qué te pasa hoy Zuzu nunca te había visto así?-preguntó Madara mientras movía su mano arriba y abajo del miembro del de color más claro.

-es que… yo… a ti siempre te gusta más mi parte blanca-dijo Zetsu negro develando sus sentimientos por Madara.

-increíble al fin muestras algo de sentí ¡Ah!-dijo Zetsu blanco viniéndose.

Jadeante el bicolor se abrazó a Madara por la espalda que acariciaba la mejilla de su lado más oscuro, de cuyos ojos caían lágrimas.

-Zuzu… ¿acaso no me oíste antes? Dije que te amaba, te amo, a las dos partes, si no, no estaríais aquí.-dijo Madara besando los labios de ambos lados.

Zetsu le miró ya calmado, y su otra mitad le sonrió dejando su cabeza reposar en el hombro de Madara.

-ves…-dijo sonriéndole su parte blanca-Madara me quiere, es decir que nos quiere-dijo sacándole la lengua de forma burlona.

Madara abrazó a Zetsu negro quedando envuelto entre las dos mitades.

Esa mañana cuando despertó se encontró que la cama solo estaba ocupada por dos cuerpos.

-Buenos días-dijo Madara besando el cuello de Zetsu.

-m… duele…-dijo Zetsu dándose la vuelta.

-¿el que te duele amor?-preguntó Madara abrazándole por la espalda.

-¡Esta me la pagaras Madara todo esto es por tu culpa! ¿**No fuiste tú el que lo comenzaste? **¡Cierra el pico! ¡Y Tu viejo! ¡Más te vale que te sepas dividir en dos porque me vas a tener que compensar lo de anoche!

Madara le miró sorprendido un momento pero luego rió y lo beso.

-¿Acaso buscas dos copias de mi… tocándote?-preguntó Madara contra el oído de este seductoramente.

-¡Madara! ¡Eres un pervertido! **¿No eras tú el que lo defendías? **¡Cállate!

Y así fue pasando el tiempo en la base de Akatsuki, mientras el resto de miembro, proseguían con sus misiones, haciendo el trabajo sucio de Madara, este encontraba tiempo libre para secuestrar al pobre Zetsu. Pero bueno al menos no eran Masoquistas como Hidan… o si… pero eso es otro lemon…

**FIN**

**TODOS! LOS QUE LEEIS ESTO QUEDAIS RETADOS A ESCRIBIR UN LEMON MADAZETSU! **


End file.
